Romanticide
by KandiCorpse
Summary: Slit My Wrists,Stop Your Breathing.Let's Die together 'We're Spiritually Connected.' IchigoxShirosaki R&R Cutting;DrugUse;Yaoi


Romanticide

Act One- Lest we forget The Truth Of Our Desire

--

_I'm sorry I haven't been posting guys. You know how school goes and such and I failed to mention but I have YET AGAIN moved! Again I tell you, this is madness! With that I'm packing up HERE and getting ready to move half way across the fucking country AGAIN! This really sucks, so with that and adapting to new schools and shit it's been super extra hard for me to get on the internet and take time to type out all my hand written things. I have a lot of homework here, and I have a paper due in writing class tomorrow so it all sucks. The fricken bitch didn't like my opening OR my ending paragraphs so I have to re- do them tonight._

…

_Not that you all care anyways. You're probably like 'shut the fuck up Becca, and get on with the fecking story!'_

_Okay okay I understand, you don't care…I don't really care about my problems either! This is why I fail! Yay failing!! _

_Blah blah STORY TIEM!!_

_--_

Ichigo tried so hard to ignore the desire, growing, burning for those pale fingers. He closed his eyes, real tight to try and block out anything. So hard that he saw spots when he opened them again. Dull brown orbs stared out into the darkness of his room, a bitter hatred for everything around him was the only thing he felt, along with desire.

He needed those pale fingers.

Though he'd never admit it.

"Shirosaki…" The taste of the name was bitter on his lips. Distasteful need for the man, disgusting desires burning deep into his skin, leaving holes and marks on his skin.

The king, fallen for that which is below him. A weak despicable thing in his mind. He didn't want it, but he wanted it. He didn't need it, but he did. He was the king, so why was he thinking of just how quick he'd fall to his knees and crawl for his horse?

"King." The voice wasn't as distorted as always, or maybe it was. But Ichigo's head throbbed as he stared; amazed. What had he just heard? It felt as though it was right there; not just in his head.

"You called me, ne king?" The hint of amusement in his deep voice. The pierce of shocking golden orbs, boring into Ichigo's back.

His instinct told him to get up, to fight him away; his hollow. But no, he just sat up, so slowly. The arches of his aching needing bones show clearly as he did.

"Shirosaki….." he whispered hoarsely, turning his head to not fully look at him. He wasn't looking at him; no not at all. He was looking at the pillow on his bed, wondering why hell hadn't froze over yet. He felt nervous, and dizzy. Wanted to talk to Shirosaki; scream how he felt but he was frozen and dazed.

After all, he had only imagined being so close to Shirosaki without the burning desire of the others need to fight.

"Why're ya acting so weird king? Don't ya wanna fight?" Shirosaki smirked, leaning down over the boy.

If it were even possible, Ichigo froze up more. Now he was even more nervous then he thought humanely possible. Adding to these feelings, a soft pale finger extended and hooked under his chin.

"Hey, what's this about now?" Ichigo didn't even comprehend what was happening as his arm was lifted off the bed.

"Well? What the hell's wrong with ya king? Yer actin all strange like!" Anger hinted in the statement; or was that worry?

Ichigo bit back a cry of surprise as a nail skimmed over a dribble of blood, coming from a cut.

"Oi, stupid king. Did ya do this? How come?" Shirosaki didn't realize at all. Worrying about his king; not realizing why king did this to himself.

Ichigo snapped at the concern.

"Why the FUCK do you care Shirosaki!? It's not like you'd give a damn if I died for any reason besides the fact that you'd fucking die with me!" he hollered, pushing Shirosaki's arm away.

The pale twin stayed calm, but his eyes were slightly widened as a look of maybe; amusement was on his face?

"Aww, are king's desires flustering him because I'm so close?" he whispered sadistically, pushing Ichigo back onto his bed.

Ichigo yelped on contact, struggling against his hollow's hold.

"W-what are you—" he tried to finish the sentence but soft lips were pressed against his; silencing him.

"Don't play dumb king, no matter how cute it is." He smirked. "I know what you want. Or did you forget I hear all your thoughts, see all your dreams?"

Ichigo's eyes teared up, now he was terrified of what Shirosaki knew; what the hollow was planning to do to him!

"Shi-Shirosaki…." He whispered, shakily raising a hand to touch a pale face.

"Tch…" The pale face gave a very rare soft expression. "Why didn' ya tell me king…?" he whispered, sadness almost in his tone.

"W-what do you mean….?" He whispered in return, blushing as Shirosaki leaned into the touch of his hand.

Shirosaki grabbed his wrist, pulling his arm up, kissing the cuts running down Ichigo's arm.

"Did it ever occur to you, maybe I want you too?"

End act one.


End file.
